Mantén la calma
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Mantén la calma y apoya el SasuSaku. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU


**Mantén la calma**

**Resumen:** Mantén la calma y apoya el SasuSaku. Sasuke/Sakura. One-shot. AU

** Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha-Sakura Haruno.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Sin importar de la forma en que lo mirara, Naruto sabía que había metido la pata al hacer semejante apuesta. Claro, en su momento no le tomó mucha importancia y aceptó poner en riesgo su mesada completa del mes solo para demostrar que su jodida teoría era cierta, ahora estaba arrepintiéndose porque no comería ramen por mucho tiempo, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

Con pasos pesados, anduvo cerca de un buen rato por aquél animado parque, pero él no notaba nada de eso. Solo quería estampar su cabeza contra la primera pared que encontrara. Algo cansado, se dejó caer sobre una banca y soltó un suspiro algo dramático. Claro, él era Naruto, el drama exagerado también era parte de su vida.

Otro suspiro.

Tal vez debería pedirle algún consejo a Hinata, ella era lo suficientemente dulce para ayudarle a salir de cualquier situación, aunque una vez le abofeteó como respuesta a un momento de debilidad por el cual Naruto estaba pasando.

Y aunque dejó una ligera marca rojiza en su mejilla, había disipado las dudas del rubio.

Sí, Hinata Hyuga parecía una excelente opción.

Suspiró.

—Deja de suspirar así, Naruto, no dejas que pueda concentrarme en este libro. —El rubio se sobresaltó al oír una voz neutra a lado suyo, volteó la vista y encaró al culpable de haberlo sacado de su ensoñación.

—Itachi —murmuró sorprendido.

Era el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, Itachi Uchiha, una de las personas más raras que había conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años. Aunque admitía que a veces era bastante genial con su pose de indiferencia y sus frases bastante filosóficas que te ponía incluso a pensar sobre la existencia de la vida.

Se parecía bastante a Sasuke, aunque el pequeño Uchiha odiaba la comparación con el que alguna vez fue la luz de sus ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo estás allí? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, la verdad no lo había notado antes.

Itachi pasó otra hoja de un libro cuyo título –Trigonometría sin Calculadora- causó escalofríos a Naruto. Si él apenas podía resolver dos más dos.

—Estoy aquí como media hora antes de que te dejaras caer en este banco y comenzaras a pensar sobre la estupidez que hiciste y que deberías pedirle consejos a Hinata —respondió el hombre mayor con un suspiro.

Naruto lo miró estupefacto, sabía que era un puto genio sin precedente alguno, pero llegar hasta ser lector de mentes era de locos.

¿Acaso sería como el tipo vampiro ese de la película que brillaba bajo el sol?

—Deja de compararme con un insulto de nenaza que se hace llamar 'vampiro', porque no es así —aclaró Itachi, lanzándole una mirada de irritación, aunque eso solo le dio más argumentos a Naruto de pensar que aquello podría ser cierto—. Te dije que no me compares con niñatas que brillan bajo el sol, lastimas mi orgullo.

—Vale, comprendo —respondió el rubio—. Pero, ¿cómo sabes lo que pienso?

Itachi suspiró.

—¿Sabías que murmuras lo que piensas?

Uzumaki parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —se limitó a responder Uchiha antes de volver a dirigir su vista hacia su libro.

Colorado, Naruto comenzó a exclamar cosas sin sentido que solo provocaban un ligero dolor de cabeza en Itachi. Resignado, el hombre suspiró y cerró su libro, le hizo un gesto al rubio para que cerrara su boca antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

—Bien, te escucharé —aceptó el moreno—¿En qué metiste la pata esta vez?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que metí la pata? —refutó Naruto, molesto.

—En tus quejidos idiotas —replicó—. Ahora, habla que no tengo toda la tarde.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar.

—He hecho una apuesta estúpida —admitió a su pesar entre dientes.

—Eso no es nada del otro mundo. —Itachi miró al frente—. Recuerdo la vez que apostaste que lograrías hacer comer dulce a Sasuke, eso es imposible.

Naruto hizo un puchero algo infantil al recordar cómo perdió unos cuantos juguetes por esa tontería. Sasuke siempre parecía hacer que perdiera sus cosas.

—Sí, pero esta vez estaba tan seguro de lograrlo —comentó—. Pero ahora veo que es imposible.

—¿Qué apostaste esta vez?

—Que Sasuke admitiría que le gusta Sakura-chan antes de mañana.

Itachi volteó a verlo fijamente por una pequeña fracción de segundos antes de curvar la comisura de sus labios en una mueca burlesca.

—A ti te gusta irte por situaciones bastante complejas.

—No sé en que estaba pensado —soltó Naruto.

—Tú nunca piensas.

—Sí, tienes ra… ¡Oye!

* * *

En retrospectiva, Itachi sabía que Naruto tenía posibilidad de ganar la apuesta si su hermano dejara de ser un jodido orgulloso, de eso estaba seguro. Observó con una leve sonrisa desde el segundo piso de su casa cómo Sakura parloteaba sobre algunos temas irrelevantes mientras Sasuke la observaba fijamente.

Sabía que cualquiera pensaría que en realidad su hermano no se preocupaba por su compañera de estudios, pero Itachi conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para descifrar aquella supuesta mirada de indiferencia que solía dedicarle a Sakura, siempre con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

Tan parecido a su padre Fugaku cuando miraba a su madre Mikoto.

—No entiendo qué ganamos con observarlos todo el día —murmuró Naruto a su lado. Ambos trataban de esconder su presencia del conocimiento del par que estaba hablando abajo.

—Solo te estoy tratando de ayudar a ver si logras tener una buena idea para ganar esa apuesta tuya —respondió pausadamente el mayor.

—Pero es imposible, ya te dije.

Itachi suspiró.

—El problema es mi hermano, es obvio que a él le gusta Sakura.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Naruto, mirando la cara de indiferencia que Sasuke tenía.

—Porque lo conozco bien, sino no se aguantara el parloteo de Sakura por más de diez minutos —Itachi suspiró—. Ya se cansó, seguro ahora la callará con un 'eres molesta'.

Tal cual como el Uchiha mayor predijo, para sorpresa del rubio, Sasuke acalló a Sakura con esa frase antes de preguntarle el por qué hablaba tanto.

—Porque esa es mi forma de ser, Sasuke-kun —replicó el chica, algo ofendida y dolida.

Naruto rechinó los dientes, Sasuke era un emo estúpido.

—Ahora se va a disculpar a su manera —murmuró Itachi a su lado

—Pues es molesto —habló Sasuke—. Mejor vayamos a ver la película que querías.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Sakura con sorpresa—¡Claro!

Sorprendido, Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Itachi le cortó.

—No, no soy ningún vampiro vegetariano imbécil.

* * *

—¿Teníamos que seguirlos hasta el cine? —preguntó Naruto tres puestos más arriba de donde Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados.

—Tú eres el que deberías estar aquí pensando en cómo harás que mi hermano admita que le gusta Sakura —recordó—, no yo. Pero si deseas que nos vayamos y pierdas tu dinero mañana, no veo ningún problema.

—Oh, gran señor Itachi, veamos cómo termina esto —se apresuró a decir Naruto, logrando que el aludido sonriera levemente.

Dos horas después, la película terminó y Naruto se dio cuenta de algo: La situación no le había demostrado nada de que Sasuke gustara de Sakura.

—¡Fue una pérdida de tiempo! —exclamó el rubio mientras Itachi botaba la bolsa de palomitas vacías en la basura—¡Me he aguantado una película gay por nada!

Sí, para sorpresa de ambos espías, la película terminó siendo sobre algún anime yaoi que casi hacia vomitar a ambos.

—Claro que no —replicó el otro—. El simple hecho de que Sasuke se hubiese aguantado una película de amor yaoi porque Sakura era una fujoshi oculta significa bastante. Ahora andando, ¿aún no se te ocurre nada?

—No, 'ttebayo —admitió desesperado—. Esto se vuelve cada vez más complejo.

Itachi resopló, Naruto seguía siendo demasiado estúpido para su propio bien.

* * *

—Sasuke está… comiendo helado, 'ttebayo —murmuró Naruto sin ocultar su sorpresa. A su lado, Itachi suspiró.

—¿Ahora sí estás convencido de que él gusta de ella?

El rubio asintió como ido, mientras observaba cómo Sasuke aceptaba –después de muchas súplicas por parte de la Haruno- una pequeña ración de helado de fresa de la misma cuchara de la cual ella estaba comiendo. Aunque hizo un gesto de desagrado, logró tragarse el pequeño dulce sin rechistar.

Sakura sonrió enternecida y fue cuando Naruto comprendió que, en realidad, ella no necesitaba que Sasuke admitiera algo que en el fondo sabía que era real.

Que él sí la quería en su extraña manera.

—Sasuke es un estúpido —comentó Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se negaba a comer más helado y Sakura reía ante su renuencia.

—Siempre lo ha sido —admitió Itachi—, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Naruto pensó un momento y sonrió.

—Nada. Simplemente mantener la calma y apoyar el SasuSaku.

Tomado por sorpresa, el Uchiha arqueó una ceja pidiendo en silencio que le explicara qué rayos era el SasuSaku.

—Es una combinación del nombre de Sasuke y Sakura —explicó—. Lo hizo Hinata hace un par de días antes de mi pequeño error de ayer. —Rió—. Supongo que esa relación no es algo que se pueda forzar tan fácilmente, se dará de manera natural. Además ya me resigné a perder mi mesada hacía mucho rato atrás.

—No lo comprendo —comenzó Itachi—¿Por qué haces todo esto si a ti te gusta Sakura?

Naruto volteó a ver dónde Sakura reía por lo bajo y Sasuke correspondía con una ligera sonrisa.

—Porque son mis mejores amigos y sé que estarán felices juntos, a su manera claro está. Gracias por ayudarme, Itachi.

—Hmph.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Itachi Uchiha recibió una invitación a comer ramen por parte de Naruto justo después de que saliera de la universidad. Sorprendido, cuando lo vio en el puesto de ramen le preguntó cómo podía pagar eso si había perdido su mesada.

—En realidad —aclaró el rubio—, un tipo trató de pasarse de listo con Sakura-chan esta mañana y Sasuke lo noqueó dejándole en claro algo: 'Sakura es mía, de nadie más' —imitó fallidamente la voz de su hermano—. Como fue la hora del receso, toda la escuela oyó y mis queridos amigos han debido de bajarse de la mula y pagarme toda su mesada. Eran cinco en contra mío.

Hizo un gesto de dinero con un brillo de victoria lo cual hizo reír un poco a Itachi. Naruto siempre le había parecido un ser fuera de ese mundo.

—Bueno —comenzó Itachi cuando pusieron su tazón de ramen en el puesto—, por el Sasusaku.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente aceptando el pequeño brindis a favor de sus mejores amigos. No había nada mejor que pasar un desamor que con ramen.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Con esto, Amaya-chan llega a las cuarenta historias publicadas en :). Espero que les haya gustado mi locura plasmada aquí, y que me dejen un review para saberlo. Nos estamos leyendo.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
